ill Always Love You
by KayBaby136
Summary: This Is Right After Secrets But Jay Had Broke up with Alex to be with Emma, and they Havnt Found Out About The STD Yet.. And Sean Comes Back And Causes Trouble..
1. Default Chapter

Emma was just finishing getting ready for school when she heard the doorbell ring. "EMMA" Spike called to her its "Its Manny" Emma ran upstairs she had no idea when manny would be here they havnt talked in a couple weeks because she had gotten mad that Emma was going out with Jay.

"Hey Manny" Emma said in a not so happy voice. "Um Hey Emma, Would you like to go some where and get breakfast with me before school, i really need to talk to you" Emma was so confused why would manny want to talk to her she hasnt even glanced at her in the halls since they got in that fight because "Jays just going to hurt me" and obviously i said no im in love with Jay . i almost love him as much as i loved sean..

"Yea Sure..." Emma answered in a not so reassuring voice "Ive just got to go and finish my hair.. ill be right up"

When Emma Came back upstairs she was wearing her mini skirt and a black holter top and black sandals she has been dressing a little bit more sexier ever since she has been dating Jay, but never as sexy as manny would dress. "MOM Im leaving now" emma yelled to her mom who was upstairs feeding jack

Manny and Emma Then Left the house and went to the Dot , The whole walk there they didnt say a word to eachother, When they got there and after they ordered there breakfast, Manny Finally Spoke

Manny: Emma i really need to tell you something, i think you should know  
Emma: What?  
Manny: Well em, i heard from a very reliable source that Jay has an STD  
Emma:WHAT! No he dosnt i have been with him for almost a month HE DOSNT HAVE ONE!  
Manny: Emma calm down, Sean Told me, ive been visiting him up in Wasaga Beach Em  
Emma: WHAT? And you and Sean are together. ' When emma heard that she kinda got jealous but she didnt know why she didnt love sean any mroe she loved Jay.. or did she?'  
Mannny: Well not technically were almost together he still hasnt broke up with Ellie He's scared too and i know sean wouldnt lie about Jay having an STD, He told me that jay called him one night asking him what he should do, but Sean has no idea that you and him are together he thinks he is still seeing Alex, i guess Jay dosn't want him to know for some strange reason so when he found out i was going up there he told me not to say anything so i didnt...  
Emma: Manny Jay CANT HAVE AN STD! WHAT WILL I DO ' Emma Yelled still kinda shaken up about Manny And Sean, not really caring about The STD'  
Manny: Yes he does Emma.. ill go to the Health Clinc With you if you want and you really need to tell Jay you know  
Emma: Yea well i guess.. and you should really tell ellie your seeing her boyfreind 'emma said under her breath'  
Manny: whatd you say  
Emma: Oh Nothing, we should get going to school i need to talk to Jay

Then her and manny started walking on there way to schoool but when they got there they saw this couple sitting there making out on the stairs...


	2. I Thought You Cared About Me

What Emma And Manny Saw shocked both of them. There sitting on the steps leading up to the school was Sean And Ellie Making out. Manny loooked at Sean&Ellie then looked at Em and ran into the school Crying trying not to get sean to see her but he did and then he looked over at Emma who was still just standing there in shock that he was there 

**Emmas POV**

OMG I Can't belive that Sean Is Back! Even though that he is turning into the next Craig trying to be with two girls, even though manny is kinda stupid for being with a guy with a girlfriend AGAIN...Whatever thats her choice tho i needa talk to Jay

Jay: Em where the hell were you this morning i went to your house to pick you up  
Emma: oh manny had to talk to me so we went to the Dot  
Jay: oh whatever  
Emma: Jay we need to talk like really talk

**Jays POV**

but right after Emma said that Jay saw Sean and he turns to Emma " Em i think we should go to the Ravine and talk" Emma looked Confused "Why" , "Emma i havnt told sean that we are together yet, he knew that we hooked up when me and alex were together and he was pissed he dosnt want you to get hurt and i understand that but i really need to tell him before he see's us together"

**Emmas POV  
**  
I Just sat there in shock does sean still care about me hmm i wonder " Is that why you told Manny not to tell him we were together , and why didnt you tell me Manny was going up there to see him" she said to Jay , but then she relized she shouldnt of said that she dosnt want it to seem like she still likes Sean cause she dosn't shes in love with Jay Hogart no one else he really is wicked good to her gets her anything she wants and he is so nice to her and caring, " I Didnt think it would be a big deal if she was or not, unless you still like sean" Jay said in a really sad/dissapointed Voice " Jay i dont like him anymore, i just don't want Manny to get hurt again cause from what it looks like Sean still loves Ellie and is probablly just using Manny for sex just like Craig Did.." emma said but that was a lie she didnt care if Manny was getting hurt thats her own problem she is stupid to be doing that after it already happend one time " oh well im sorry i shouldve told you, em you know i love you right and im just scared that because he is your first love you will start to like him again" jay said in a caring voice " aw Jay i love you too and i wouldnt choose sean over you , you mean to much to me" emma said then gave him a kiss.

What emma and jay forgot though is that sean was sitting right over on the steps and he saw everything

Emma: "Jay i still need to talk to you though.. " emma said in a not so happy voice  
Jay: " Why whats wrong..." sounding conserned  
Emma: lets go to the ravine so that we can really talk we'll just skip untill lunch  
Jay : Alright hun

They got back in jays care and drove off to the ravine leaving sean wondering why emma would skip school and be kissing Jay!

**Seans POV. **  
I Can't belive that just happend. Emma and Jay TOGETHER? i just cant belive it he kept telling him self " SEAN " Ellie kept saying she must've said it 20 times before he heeard her, "Yea" he finally said " were gunna be late for class " she said kinda of conserned to why he wasn't paying attention to her. sean jsut kept thinking about emma all day he didnt know why , he was over her right, Later that day though the period before lunch he had English, Emma was sapposed to be in that class.. but right when Ms. Kwan gave him his seat it was right next to Manny.. i looked at her but she just sat there looking straight, shes probablly so mad at me i didnt mean to hurt her by kissing Ellie but she knew i didnt break up with her yet, i dont want Ellie to cut herself or do anything stupid.. i think i should try and talk to her " Manny " he said acting like he dosnt think anythings wrong. " WHAT Sean " manny said in a angry voice " Um im sorry i just cant break up with her yet" he said " Well sean you didnt even call me telling me you were coming back! you couldve called and told me and we even talked 3 days ago and you didnt even tell me you were its like you didnt want me to know so that you could just be wiht Ellie" manny said shes soo mad what should i do " Manny i know i shouldve called but i didnt now till 2 days ago i was coming back i couldnt take my parents anymore and they couldnt take me either so i came back and im living in my old apartment again.." i said hopeing she wouldnt be so mad " Yeah your prolly living there with Ellie. i cant belive you used me like that sean i thought you really like me! " Manny said and then the


End file.
